


I'll Leave A Light On

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, flame!newt, moth!hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was a flame. Hermann was a moth.</p><p>It was that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Leave A Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art from [ BlairRabbit ](http://blairtrabbit.tumblr.com/post/95446076306/you-want-a-sad-au-ill-give-you-a-goddamn-sad-au) on tumblr.
> 
> Title from the single I'll Leave A Light On, by Slow Dancing Society.

He is the flame. It is the first flame the observer has seen take form.

Hermann watches him come alive when the match is struck. He, the flame, flickers and forms when he gently glows and the shadows he makes bounce off wall. A true presence of a candle? Maybe. A tiny entity rooted to this one space? Maybe. There is only one absolute.

He is the flame. A silent watcher of the night.

Hermann has seen him before, and has watched as the flame sits there and plays with the element that makes him whole. There's something about the flame that Hermann can't shake, something that makes his tiny moth wings twitch.

Ah, perhaps it is the glow. The flickering orange glow emitted by the flame is much more gentle and soft than by artificial lights. The flame is painted against the backdrop of the night, and to Hermann it's beautiful. It gives peace to his evenings. After a while he came to enjoy that light, adore it even- his candlelight.

He's been observing, analyzing the tiny fire from a distance during the night when he can be awake, but also willing himself not to go further. A flame is a flame; pure, kinetic, elemental fire. Getting to close would result in injury or death. He has no choice but to stay at a distance.

There's a night where Hermann notices the radiance of the flame is not as bright as usual; it's dimmed just a bit. He's curious, and wonders what could be wrong. Usually it's brighter and the flame looks happy. Right now he can't see the small fire's face, as he is turned away towards the window the candle has been placed by. The moth knows better to approach, but... the luminance he saw each night, that which he had grown accustomed to seeing... It was his light, and it worried him.

Hermann, knowing better but putting that aside, left his hiding spot and flew to the candle, fluttering only as close as he could be without harm.

There was a tiny warmth that flowed from the flame on the candle; Hermann could feel it at this distance. The form of the flame was back to him, glowing at the same dim brightness as when Hermann had first noticed this change. What could be the matter?

“Hello?” The moth ventured. The flame does not stir. "Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Hermann frowns, thinking he might as well be talking to a wall. He shakes his head and looks away, set on leaving.

"Yeah...?"

Hermann looks back. The flame is looking at him. The flame responded and is looking at him and Hermann is unsure how to proceeded.

"I just... I had noticed that you weren't looking as, uh, bright as before." Well, it was a start. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" The other replied, looking a bit withdrawn. "Aw, nah, not really. I'm used to it. Kinda gets lonely around here when it's quiet and dark, and the only light comes from myself. There's no one to talk to, especially when you're attached to a candle."

Hermann nodded, understanding the kind of loneliness the other felt. "What about now?"   

"You're talking to me, so that makes me feel a bit better." The flame smiled lopsidedly. "Hey, I just remembered- you're that moth guy from the other side of the room."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't hide it, dude; I've seen you watching me. You're all off in your little corner, and I'm guessing you sleep the day away like I do after I go out, so I only notice at night."

"I've merely been... observing." Hermann tries to counter. "The luminance you have was of interest to me."

"You like that?" The flame leaned forward and then laughed, brightening. "Moth guy likes how I glow!"

Hues of orange and yellow became a bright haze, and Hermann almost wanted to reach out and touch it. It was so wonderful, like all those times before. But no- flames burned. Hermann was a moth, and he was talking to a flame.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Hermann exclaimed.

"You totally did mean it!" The flame retorted. "Glad to hear someone appreciates it."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." The flame replied. "Also I'm pretty sure moths aren't supposed to hang around bright lights ether."

"This is..." Hermann paused, seeking the right word. "Different."

"Whatever. If you like my glow so much, then I'll glow for you."

Hermann blinked, studying the flame and floating in the light. It sounded foolish, but hearing the other speak those words made a smile come to his face after a moment of silence. If he was somehow helping the flame, then let it be. The moth wanted to see him shine.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Name's Newton, or just 'Newt' for short. I like the short version better." The flame answered.

"You do realize your shortened name is also the same as a creature that dwells in the opposite element known as water?"

"So? I like it."

Hermann scoffed. "Very well. My name is Hermann."

"Alright then, Hermann. I'll shine just for you." Newt proclaimed, grinning.

"Yes, well," He wanted to offer out a hand, but he couldn't. "You won't be alone, Newton. I'll be nearby."

He adored the glow of the flame, but he couldn't get to close.

Newt was a flame. Hermann was a moth.

It was that simple.

But Hermann would still watch Newt glow in the darkest moments of the night.


End file.
